


18 things for your brain

by notactuallybatman



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notactuallybatman/pseuds/notactuallybatman
Summary: 18 things learned after turning 18 - from my brain to yours.





	18 things for your brain

ONE.  
no one has their life figured out. no one.  
you can be 30 with a job and a partner and still have no idea what you’re doing.  
the secret is not to know what you are doing. the secret is to like what you’re doing.

TWO.  
it’s okay not to know what you want to do with your life.  
focus on what you want to do this year.  
or this month.  
and then the next.  
and then the next.

THREE.  
learn how to do your laundry before you move out.  
learn the differences between various kinds of detergents.  
detergent shopping is harder than you think.

FOUR.  
in an emergency, a blowdryer makes a decent hot iron.

FIVE.  
kiss boys.  
kiss girls.  
kiss people who are neither, or both.  
kiss platonically.  
kiss.

SIX.  
do not kiss assholes, even if they are pretty.  
pretty assholes will still smell of shit no matter how much axe they buy.

SEVEN.  
learn how to properly cook five (5) meals.

EIGHT.  
if you have done something you are proud of, you have every right to show it to your friends.  
they won’t know about it otherwise.

NINE.  
when feeding yourself on your own money: set yourself a limit on how much you get to spend on groceries and other life essentials per day.  
set the limit as tightly as possibly.  
you may go over that limit some time or another, that’s fine.  
but it will give you a feeling for the fact that things cost money.

TEN.  
when you meet people who have different experiences than you – talk to them about it.  
talk to veterans.  
talk to refugees.  
talk to disabled people.  
talk to old people.  
talk to people outside the gender binary.  
talk to people with interesting careers.  
talk to people with seemingly mundane careers.  
almost anyone will tell you almost anything if you ask nicely.

ELEVEN.  
everything in life is made up by people.  
that person that thought up how a car insurance works probably had anxiety over their future at some point as well.  
that politician probably saw the same funny youtube video as you last night.  
that dude looking through you uni applications probably shops at rewe, too.  
everything is made up by people.  
guess what?  
you are also people.

TWELVE.  
clean and disinfect your phone every so often.

THIRTEEN.  
meeting new people is scary. never meeting any new people is scarier.

FOURTEEN.  
to new people, you are also new people.

FIFTEEN.  
do the thing.  
if it turns our great, you had a great experience.  
if it doesn’t turn out great, you learned something.  
if you didn’t learn something, you now have a funny story to tell.

SIXTEEN.  
homeless people are people, not zoo animals.  
they have friends and fears and doubts and a favourite food.  
buy them a bottle of water whenever you can.

SEVENTEEN.  
just like in a good film, the most important thing in a list is found either at the very beginning or at the very end.

EIGHTEEN.  
the key to absolutely everything in life is to pretend until it happens.  
pretend you are already friends with that person. boom – now there is friendship. they just don’t know it yet.  
pretend you are allowed to be in this room. are people silently questioning it? nah man. why should they. you’re allowed in here.  
pretend you know what you are doing. please. people are lazy, and they will not think twice about your actions unless you give them reason to.  
do not give them reason to. smile. you know what you’re doing, after all.


End file.
